


Star Gazing Over Lazy Town

by Enkidu (MrThirst)



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrThirst/pseuds/Enkidu
Summary: Robbie decides to spend a nice night outdoors.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Boi Ready for enabling me with nonsense like this.  
> Couldn't get the idea out of my head and so here it is. Might be a bit ooc.

The night was warm and crystal clear. He'd been taking the opportunity to enjoy how quiet the town was when everyone was sleeping, but after seeing the glittering stars he wanted to stay out longer. After all, laying around to stargaze was still pretty lazy. So he grabbed some supplies and strolled out into one of the fields bordering Lazy Town where the city lights weren't such an interference with the view. He spread out a tarp, then a blanket, then his pillows, and left the extra blanket folded neatly to one side in case he got chilly later. With a contented sigh, he lay on his back, settling in to watch the stars shine overhead. If only that damn air ship weren't drifting around nearby.

  
"Robbie?"

  
He lurched up, spinning where he sat to stare wide-eyed at the interloper. "Sportacus."

  
"What are you doing out here so late?" Sportacus asked, head tilted. Robbie squinted at him, waving his hands around to emphasize when he answered huffily, "nothing that's your business!"

  
Sportacus laughed, putting his hands on his hips. "I wasn't accusing you of anything, Robbie."

  
Robbie's face heated, "I didn't-- that's hardly--"

  
Sportacus turned his smile to the sky as Robbie spluttered, staring for a few moments and allowing Robbie a few moments to regain his composure.

  
"The stars are lovely, aren't they?" Sportacus mused softly. He looked down again, smiling gently at Robbie. "Would you mind company to watch them?"

  
Something about the moonlight casting silver light all around Sportacus... Robbie didn't like it. He turned around pointedly and didn't answer. He heard shifting beside him and looked back to see Sportacus settling on the blanket next to him. He pulled his knees up to his chest as he glowered over his shoulder at Sportacus as he lay on his side.

  
"That position doesn't look comfortable."

  
"It _isn't_ ," Robbie snapped.

  
"Then lie down."

  
"No!"

  
"Should I leave?"

  
Robbie looked up at the stars, swallowing the sudden lump in his throat.

  
"If you want," he snipped, "fighting you off would be too much work."

  
"Sitting so stiffly looks like a lot of work too."

  
Robbie glowered at him and lay down pointedly, folding both his arms and his legs. Sportacus just looked amused, propping his head up on one hand. "Isn't it nicer to lie down for looking at the stars?"

  
"Maybe you should look at the stars for once and not just stare at me," Robbie huffed.

  
"I'd rather look at you," Sportacus replied, voice so gentle and warm it made Robbie's insides squirm.

  
"Shut up..." He grumbled, pointedly looking away.  
Sportacus chuckled and lay down on his back. He kept quiet and lay peacefully watched the sky. As time passed, Robbie began to relax. He uncrossed his arms, linking his fingers over his stomach instead. It wasn't often he got a chance to enjoy being around someone else. Usually people were loud and obnoxious. Plus, Sportacus had never held still so long that Robbie remembered. He peered over to see if Sportacus had fallen asleep, only to find the hero already looking at him. Robbie's brow furrowed.

  
"What?"

  
"Just... Enjoying the view."

  
"Sportacus!"

  
He laughed, "I don't get to see you so relaxed often."

  
"You're a pain often," Robbie replied.

  
Sportacus reached out tentatively and put his hand over Robbie's linked fingers. "Am I a pain now?"

  
Robbie looked at him for a long moment. He didn't think he'd ever seen Sportacus look as nervous as he looked just then. He turned back to the sky, unlinking his fingers so he could entwine them with Sportacus' instead.  
"No," he answered quietly, "you're not."


End file.
